1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a laboratory material and, more particularly, to a composition comprising a known concentration of at least one enzyme.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, there has been extensive research in the art of liquid compositions comprising stabilized enzymes for use in a clinical laboratory. These stabilized liquid compositions have included standards, calibrators, and controls (1-5) as well as reagents (6-10).
Because of the extreme importance in providing reliable enzymatic compositions for use in conjunction with clinical laboratory assays, much effort is still being expended in the further development of stabilized enzymatic products in order to continually improve the reliability of clinical assays.